


Suicide is Painless

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Missing Scene, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Zevran prepares to meet his death in Ferelden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of Zevran week!

_ I decided to take the contracts to kill the Wardens.  I always wanted to see the world, and this is the best way, yes? _

_ -Zev _

A note is the only thing that he leaves for Taliesin.  If he says goodbye in person, Zevran knows that Taliesin will try to talk him out of it because of the danger.  

Little does Taliesin know that the danger is the point.  Zevran is a small piece in a much larger puzzle and he doesn’t see the point in pretending otherwise.  Perhaps at one time, he could let himself get lost in the riches and the attractive people, but not since he and Taliesin killed Rinna.  The woman that they both loved.  

He doesn’t understand why Taliesin doesn’t seem to care, but the few times that Zevran has tried to bring Rinna up, Taliesin has been dismissive.  It makes Zevran feel more alone.  

So, Zevran finds himself on a boat bound for Ferelden.  He flips through the information the Crows provided idly.  Hiring the Crows seems like so much trouble to go through to kill two people.  Sure, two people can do a lot, but from what Zevran understands, these two people are cut off from any means of help. 

There’s a lot more information on the man than on the woman.  Alistair is a human, was raised by Arl Eamon for part of his youth, has templar training, is not much of a leader, and, judging from the sketch, is rather handsome in a boyish way.  

The only information provided on the woman is that she’s a dwarf and a fresh recruit.  Sadly, the drawing is much less detailed than Alistair’s.  It barely looks like a person.  The only actually useful details are that her hair is red, she has facial tattoos, and her lips are blue for some reason. 

There’s not much else to do, especially since he doesn’t feel like flirting with the seamen, so he memorizes the information.  By the time he sets foot in Ferelden, he’s more thoroughly prepared for an assassination than he’s ever been.  It’s easy enough to convince his employers of that, and before he knows it, he’s off to find the Wardens.

Zevran finds them in a small town, the name doesn’t matter, and he lays a trap for them outside the main road.  There are much better ways to do that.  He could approach them as a refugee, or as some kind of do-gooder who wants to ally with them, or as a defector from Loghain with information.  It would be easy to gain their trust and then kill them

However, that's not what he wants.  .  

Zevran recognizes the man from the sketch easily, and the woman is recognizable because that bright red hair and facial tattoo are unmistakable, even if the drawing did a disservice to her actual face.  She’s a pretty little woman, with two swords as tall as she is strapped to her back.  He’s not entirely certain that she could swing one of them, nonetheless two.

They’ve picked a few new friends.  A giant qunari, two human women, and a mabari.  It’s quite the group, but Zevran’s not alone either.

It’s funny.  He took this contract because he realized that he was nothing, and so were the people that he loved.  Now, he has a whole group of Crows that he’s going to lead to their deaths, and maybe it’s better for them to die before they figure it out, too.  

Zevran watches with a smile as the group approaches their trap.  He wonders idly which ones won’t survive a Crow hitsquad and which one will be the one to kill him.  The certainty of death should make him feel… something bad.  Fear or regret or unhappiness.  All he feels is relief.  It’s over.  Maybe he’ll even see Rinna again, even if that’s not a kindness that he deserves.

“The Grey Warden dies here,” Zevran declares.  They aren’t the best last words, but no one will remember him regardless.  

The battle begins and the dwarven woman comes straight for him with a resigned sigh, and Zevran is ready to meet his death.  


End file.
